Nuestro AmoR es EspeciaL
by Livert-Girl
Summary: [YÔHxTAMAÔ]Todo lo que se tiene que soportar con tal de ser la persona indicada para la persona que amas sin saber que eres el ùnico para ella y ella para tî...ÛNICO.


_**:NOTAS INICIALES: **¡Hola! Bueno aquí les traigo otro de mis fic de yohxtamao es que no lo puedo evitar es que me encanta esta parejita ji-ji-ji bueno…bueno me costo hacer este fic ya que cuando lo iba hacer era par St.Valentin y me atrase con el je-je pero en fin aquí se los traigo y aun me falta otro ji-ji-ji ahora sheken y dejar reviews yo acepto de todo… _

__

_**:NUESTRO AMOR ES ESPECIAL:**_

_**ºYÔHxTAMAÔº**_

La mañana era tan hermosa en Fumbari…unos débiles y pocos rayos de luz penetraban la habitación del chico de cabellos castaños quien estaba dormido en su futón, su sabana lo tenia arropado por completo sin dejar vérsele ningún mechón de sus cabellos alborotados. El sonido de su reloj despertado lo izo sacar una de sus morenas manos para poder llegar a dicho artefacto para apagarlo.

-¡Que pereza!-Dijo incorporándose en su futón y estirar los brazos. -.-

Él shaman se dejo caer de nuevo en el futón estaba muy agotado y ni el sabia de que estaba tan agotado;

-¡Yoh!-

Yoh abrió sus ojos con suavidad al oír la voz de la chica que tanto amaba quien estaba en la puerta de entrada con las ropas de la escuela lista para ir a estudiar. Ella le sonreía con dulzura y prosiguió a entrar a la desconocida habitación ya que a pesar de saber que se aman nunca se lo han demostrado ya que prometieron esperar algo a lo que Yoh tuvo que soportar con desilusión pero aun espera.

Tamao se acerco al shaman quien estaba de nuevo sentado y ella se sonrojo por completo al ver al shaman solo con su bóxer puesto, su pecho estaba desnudo y se miraba tentador.

- ¿Por qué tan sonrojada?-Le pregunto el shaman infantilmente, ella se acerco tan lentamente a él y se hinco para quedar a su altura y le dijo:

-Te vez muy bien- n)))n Le dijo la chica muy apenada.

-o.ô?-El shaman se sorprendió sonrojándose y sonrió con picardía.-Así que te… ¿gusta como me veo eh?-

-…-Tamao movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación baya que estaba sonrojada en que momento se le habían salido esas palabras.

-A mi también me gusta come te vez-Le dijo el shaman abrasándola con fuerza tumbándola sobre él.

-¡Yoh, tenemos que ir al instituto-Le susurro la chica en el pecho del chico muy sonrojada y sorprendida.

-Mmmm…tú me importas mas que una tonta escuela-Le murmuro el shaman besándole la mejilla.

-¡Pero!-Murmuro la chica conmovida por las palabras del chico n-n

-…-Él no dijo nada solo la brazo con más fuerza y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas.-"Te amo Tami"-Le dijo el shaman por fin besándola en los labios, Tamao no puso más resistencia y se dejo llevar por el momento, pero no se iba a sobrepasar también.

**_-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.- _**

**_ºYa en el institutoº…_**9:30 AM…Yoh estaba en su siempre rutina _"Durmiéndose a media clase" _pero luego unos minutos después consiguió distraerse ya que su lugar era en el pupitre que estaba en el final pegado a la ventana; miro a su novia _"Tami" _como él la nombraba con amor. Ella estaba sentada bajo un árbol cercano con una bolsa y una cajita pequeña.

-_"Es tan bella"_-Suspiro embobado el shaman sonriendo torpemente, él la siguió observando por largo rato;

-O.ô?-Yoh miro con dudas a un chico que llegaba a sentarse junto a Tamao.-¿Quien será ese?-Dijo molesto el shaman y sus celos empezaron a fluir cuando el chico le obsequio una flor a Tamao quien la acepto levemente sonrojada y tímida.

-vvv-El shaman empezaba a desesperarse, quería salir de clases tan pronto posible ya que como Tamao era un año menor que él, pues tocaban en distintos salones para deseccion de ambos jóvenes.

**_-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.- _**

**_ºAfuera con Tamaoº…_**

-¿De verdad usted señorita Tamamura ama a otro chico?-Le preguntaba el chico a la joven quien se sonrojo totalmente.

-¡Si!; Asakura-Yoh es mi novio y me casare con él. Yo lo amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma-Respondió la chica con ilusión.

-¡Haa! Que desecciòn. Entonces él es muy especial ya que cautivo un corazón tan puro como el suyo-Respondió el chico resignado.

-¡Si! Es verdad…él es el único para mi-Respondió muy sonrojada y sonriente la chica peli-rosa.

**_-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.- _**

-_"Tamao"_-Pensaba el shaman de cabellos castaños mordiendo un lápiz que tenia en la mano, estaba muy celoso ya que ese chico pretendía enamorar a _"SU"_ chica. El timbre de clases sonó para suerte de Yoh, pero cuando miro de nuevo por la ventana; Tamao estaba sola de nuevo para el alivio del shaman.

-¡Haaa!-Suspiro hondo Yoh. Aliviado; tomo sus cosas y salio del salón sonriendo muy sonrojado con ternura.

**_-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.- _**

-¿Por que tardara tanto?-Decía la chica incorporándose para ver si veía a su amado.

-¡TAMAO!-Grito Yoh saludándola corriendo donde estaba ella.

-¡Hola!...-Tamao no pudo decir nada mas para terminar sus saludos ya que el shaman la abrazo con agilidad y rapidez la hecho para atrás y la beso tan apasionadamente.

-¡Hola! Cariño-Le dijo el shaman al separarse del beso y abrasa a la chica amorosamente.

-¿Me extrañaste?-Le pregunto Tamao muy sonrojada viendo con ternura al shaman directamente a los ojos.

-Si. Fueron las 2 horas mas tristes de mi vida-Le dijo el shaman besándole la frente.

-¿Por qué?-Le respondió dudosa la chica.

-Por que no estabas a mi lado¡Con migo!-Le respondió el shaman besándole la mejilla.

-Yoh-Dijo conmovida la chica recostando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-¡Te amo Yoh!-Le dijo besándolo en los labios.

-Yo también te amo; ¡Nos podemos ir ya!-Le dijo en pucheritos el chico.

-Si. Solo recogeré mis cosas-Dijo separándose de los brazos del chico.

-¡Espera! Yo te ayudare-Le dijo el shaman recogiendo las cosas de su chica y prosiguieron a marcharse agarrados de la mano.

**_-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.- _**

Tamao e Yoh estaban en la sala comiendo, comían muy juntitos de hecho Tamao estaba sentada en las piernas de Yoh y le daba comida como si fuera un bebé.

-¿Tami?...mmm…-Murmuro el shaman.

-¡Si mi amor!-Le respondió la chica peli-rosa.

-¡Yo lo siento!...¡Perdóname!-Le dijo Yoh en pucheritos n3n.

-¿Perdonarte¿De que?-Le pregunto la chica muy sonriente n-n.

-Hoy que me estabas esperando, te vi con un chico y pues…me puse me muy celoso-Respondió en pucheritos el shaman.

-¿Por que? Si solo platicábamos-Pregunto de nuevo Tamao muy sonriente.

-…Es que me dio miedo el pensar que te alejaría de mi lado…-Dijo el shaman infantilmente recostando su cabeza en el pecho de la chica.

-…-Tamao quedo muy conmovida n-n.

Tamao izo que el chico la viera directo a la cara y le dijo muy sonriente y sonrojada:

-Y yo solo le dije que tú eres él único para mi-Respondió sonrojada y feliz la chica besando al shaman.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto el shaman al separarse del beso.

-Si-

-¡Gracias!...este ha sido mi mejor día; te amo Tami y tú también eres la única para mi-El shaman volvió a besar a Tamao y la empezó a recostar en el sillón y se subió poco a poco en ella.

-¿Crees que cupido existe?-Le pregunto Yoh a su chica viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto la chica mirándole con dulzura.

-¡Por que siento como 100 flechazos en el corazón por ti!-

-¡Yoh!-Dijo dulcemente la chica.- ¿Y la comida?-Pregunto Tamao incorporándose.

-¡Oh!..¡Oh! se cayo al piso-Dijo Yoh viendo como había quedado el palto en el suelo.

-¡Lo siento!-Dijeron ambos jóvenes.

-Ji-ji-ji-ji-ji-j pero mira aun queda un poco-Dijo Yoh cogiendo con dos de sus dedos un poco de fideos.

El shaman comió un poco e invito Tamao al juego besándola para que comiera de su boca y así lo hicieron.

**_-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.- _**

**_ºA la mañana siguienteº…._**Los rayos del sol entraban en la ventana de la habitación de ello y se podían oír sus ronquidos ya que dormía muy placidamente arropado de pies a cabeza. El sonido de sus despertador lo izo sacar su mano de su cobija de dibujitos de marihuana para apagar el artefacto al lograrlo se deshizo de un poco de la sabana dejando ver a Tamao quien estaba con él, ambos con sus yukatas puestas; abrasados amorosamente.

-_"Te amo"_-Murmuro adormilado el shaman.

-_"Te amo"_-Murmuro dormida la chica sonrojándose levemente abrasándose mas al pecho del shaman disfrutando oír los latidos del corazón de su Yoh…

**_ºFiNº_**

**_:NOTAS FINALES: _**_Que les pareció mas o menos je-je a mi me encanto espero que a ustedes también ji-ji-ji es que me encanta el yohxtamao ji-ji y no me canso de hacer fic de ellos…pero en fin solo ellos saben que paso entre ellos ya que pues…no es de por gusto que Tami estaba en el futón de Yoh…n3n…Es de preguntarle a él ji-ji-ji en fin dejar reviews yo acepto de todo un poco saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu n3n _


End file.
